


Chocolate Forever

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, reference to canon-level destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spending a weekend together at Jody's cabin felt almost perfect.  Sam wished they could just stay here drinking hot chocolate by the fire forever.





	Chocolate Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/gifts).



> Happy holidays, deadhuntress! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.
> 
> Huge thanks to MaggieMaybe160 for beta-reading. Any lingering errors are entirely my fault!

Sam smiled at the way Eileen’s eyes lit up as he brought the hot chocolate over to her. She sat up eagerly on the couch by the fire and took the reindeer mug from him, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

Sam set his own (much more boring) mug down on the little table and put another log on the fire before joining her and having a sip himself. As nice as the hot drink was, what warmed his insides was the way Eileen curled up against him. He was sure that would never get old.

“It was nice of Jody to let us come up here,” she said. “It’s much cozier than I expected.”

Sam turned to look at her and set his mug down again before replying. “She’s good like that. And yeah, it’s much nicer than Rufus’ old cabin.”

“Who’s Rufus?” she asked.

Sam winced.

“I’m sorry,” Eileen said. “Forget I asked.”

“I’ll tell you about him someday,” Sam signed as he spoke. He stumbled over the last word and ended up spelling it out.

“Only if you want to,” Eileen said before snuggling more tightly against him.

It wasn’t even that he and Rufus had been all that close. Sam barely knew him, really. But he’d been a friend of Bobby’s, and that cabin was loaded with memories from one of the toughest years in Sam’s life, and that was saying something. Someday he’d have to tell Eileen about all that. Not today though.

“You think Claire put her up to it?” Eileen asked.

Sam turned to face her again. He didn’t even really answer, just raised his eyebrows.

“To get us out of the bunker,” Eileen continued. “You know that’s the only way your brother and Cas are going to get their act together and kiss already.”

“I’m not sure which is weirder,” Sam replied, “thinking about my brother’s love life or thinking about Claire having any interest in Cas’s.”

“You sure it’s about Cas? Maybe she wants Uncle Dean to be happy,” Eileen replied with a grin.

Sam nuzzled the top of her head and kissed her when she looked up at him. She tasted of chocolate and whatever berry-flavored lip balm she’d used earlier.

“We should probably focus on getting our own act together,” he said when they separated after several minutes. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean—“he took a deep breath“—maybe we should spend some of this weekend planning where we go next.”

“I get the feeling you don’t mean a case,” she said.

Sam shook his head, then took a minute to collect his thoughts. This was supposed to just be a fun getaway weekend. Why did he have to go and risk ruining it?

“Hey,” she said, pressing a hand against his cheek, “stay here with me.”

“That’s what I want,” he said before he could stop himself, hands belatedly catching up with his mouth.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Sam closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them again, he felt like he was drowning in those deep brown eyes that were so filled with concern.

“Sam?” she asked. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve tried a couple of times,” he said, “to have a home with someone. It’s never ended well.”

“I know,” she said.

That settled something that had been tingling between his shoulder blades. Because she did know. He might not have told her everything, but she knew about Jess. About Amelia. At least Amelia was still alive out there somewhere, as far as he knew. The point was, Eileen knew that much of his history, and she hadn’t run away yet.

“Are you trying to ask me to move into the bunker with you?” she asked. “Because, if you hadn’t noticed, I kind of already did.”

“Yeah,” he admitted with a smile, “I did notice.”

“Are you saying you want to find a place of our own?” she asked.

“Maybe.” Thing was, Sam wasn’t even sure what he wanted. He wanted _this_ , but Jody was going to want the use of her own cabin again at some point. Maybe that was why _this_ felt safe to want.

Eileen didn’t say anything for awhile. Sam wondered what she was thinking but let her have the space to do it. Maybe she’d find the sense in this conversation.

While she had basically moved into the bunker, she’d been almost as nomadic as him for most of her adult life. The bunker wasn’t really a home. It was… it was a bunker. A hide-away. A forward operating base, though there was no place for it to be forward _of_. It wasn’t even as secure as it had been when they’d found it, because even someplace _that_ well-warded wasn’t truly safe.

It was temporary.

He didn’t want _this_ to be.

Oh.

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I just…” He flailed for a few seconds before continuing. “It’s not about where.”

“Okay,” she said. “What is it about, then?”

“It’s about time,” he said. “As in, we never know how much of it we’ve got, you know?”

Eileen nodded.

“And I just… however much time I’ve got, I think I want to spend it like this. With you.” His heart pounded against his ribs until he could barely breathe.

“Sam, are you asking me to drink hot chocolate with you for the rest of our lives?” She smiled. “I think I could be convinced.”

“You… really?” His lungs sucked in a gulp of much-needed oxygen as he tried to process that. “I mean, I couldn’t give you… I’m not even legally alive anymore… are you sure…?”

“And I am?” she asked. “I don’t think the hot chocolate cares. I know I don’t.”

“Really?” he asked again.

“Sam,” she said, “I love you. I want to be with you. I don’t care if that means living in the bunker or finding someplace of our own.”

“That’s… me too,” he said, feeling like that was the most inadequate reply he could possibly have made.

Eileen picked her mug back up from where she’d set it down. She held it out toward him and said, “Then it’s decided. We need a toast.”

Sam picked his mug back up as well and held it towards hers.

“To many more years drinking hot chocolate in front of fireplaces together,” she said.

Clinking his mug against hers, Sam said, “I’ll drink to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> While this story does stand alone, it can also be read as a companion piece to , which is a primarily Destiel fic.


End file.
